


庆溪山（11）

by nomoreme



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:13:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomoreme/pseuds/nomoreme





	庆溪山（11）

（11）棋盘

扬太太的肝病比想象中严重得多。整个扬家只有扬濯一个人是成年且直亲，医生告诉扬濯，目前保守建议不手术。手术的风险并不小，并发症的可能性也大，而暂时保守治疗，还有好转的可能。扬濯应允了，但实际上，他也不知道该如何拿主意——说到底，他不知道自己究竟是不是想让扬太太死。  
但是郑奉明却死了。扬濯在抵达香港的第六天，听到郑总意外身亡的消息。  
是扬奕首先知道并告诉他的。这男孩跟他们一块来了香港，每天留他哥哥和医生一块照顾扬太太，自己一个人跑出去，满香港疯玩，夜里才回酒店。而第六天，他从电影院回来的时候，扬濯刚洗过澡，把医院里那股消毒水的气味洗掉，换了衣服。他一开门就发现扬奕坐在沙发上，开了两罐冰啤酒。  
“哥，过来庆祝一下。”扬奕随手把桌上的草筐丢到沙发上，盖子打开了，那只毛茸茸的狼蛛就慢慢爬出来。扬濯嘶了一声，闪身躲到一边去。  
扬奕咯咯地笑，顺手把狼蛛抓到手心里，戳戳它的腿，然后把它收回去。他举起啤酒罐，笑道：“快来喝点，哥，郑奉明死了。”  
这孩子把这句话说出来，就像玩弄狼蛛一样轻巧。扬濯吃了一惊，啤酒也没喝，就坐在他身边，问他：“走之前还好好的，他怎么死的？”  
“路上昏迷，送去抢救的时候已经凉了。医院说是劳累过度，郑家不信，正在要求调查。”扬奕把啤酒罐放在桌上，用手背擦了擦嘴，直视着扬濯，“哥，这盘棋也快要有结局了。”  
扬濯内心一阵一阵地发冷。这个死法他记得清清楚楚——五年前，扬先生在夜行的飞机上昏迷，抢救无效死亡，送到医院，说是连日劳累导致的猝死。如果郑奉明的死是一盘棋，那么父亲的死，甚至扬清的死、扬太太的病，这一切未必不是这盘棋的一部分。扬濯突地站起来，差点把啤酒罐撞倒。他说：“你还知道什么？”  
十五六岁的少年长着一双笑眼，说话的时候总像是在笑。他抬起头，缓缓道：“你逃去找周医生那天我就说过，我全都知道。所以不是我知道什么，是你想知道什么。”  
扬濯看着他的眼睛，这个国外长大的孩子，身上同时有着不设防的真挚和过分的成熟，冷静得不像这个年龄的少年。他深吸一口气，缓慢坐下，伸手拿起啤酒罐，在少年那罐上碰了一下，然后仰起头，一饮而尽。  
“都告诉我吧。”他说。  
少年眨眨眼，望着他，他说：“怀表、胰岛素，和茶。”

扬清是被灭口的。扬奕说，姐姐最不该的就是轻易提到当初那个医生的事。郑奉明的姨家表弟、那位医生的一罐药茶让扬先生喝了半个月，就昏死在回国的夜机上。这确实是郑家的手笔，然而手段并没让郑奉明所知，于是扬太太换了医生，把药茶保留下来，五年后，用同样的方式解决了同样的人。  
“妈本来想用的人是你。”扬奕他是几个孩子里唯一这么称呼扬太太的人，他说，“因为你是坤泽，你知道乾元对坤泽向来毫不设防，特别是信时，你去下手，比姐姐去下手要好太多。甚至根本不用动用那罐药茶——郑家人知道药茶的事，太不保险——但你那傻子周医生总要护着你，没办法，妈给他戴了怀表，警告他不要多管闲事，他还是管。  
“后来，妈本来想借着郑奉明去云南的机会，让你把他搞掉，可谁知道姐姐非要代替你去。原本我们都觉得好歹是情人关系，郑奉明不会那么心黑，谁知道真能把她灭口。再然后，妈就没办法了，只好把事情都坦白给周医生，让你们一块去送药茶。”  
扬濯一时间接受的信息量太大，脑子里嗡嗡地响。少年笑了笑，自顾自拿起啤酒，一口一口地抿着喝，等他反应过来。可扬濯毕竟是扬家的孩子，有些事想想就明白过来，只差一些细枝末节，就能连接成一个完整的故事。他问他：“那胰岛素是什么？”  
“胰岛素，你没给妈打过么？”扬奕一挑眉，“实际上那些针剂根本不是胰岛素，我也不知道叫什么，是一种让人产生依赖性的药物，是郑奉明给她的。要郑总继续支持扬家，她就得一直打这个，直到不得不对郑家言听计从。不听话，就没有药。”  
扬濯内心砰砰跳了两下，起身从抽屉里拿出扬太太的病历，哗啦哗啦地翻，被扬奕给按住。  
“别翻了。”少年把病历拿过去，看了两眼，又放回原处，“她的肝病就是因为那个药。不过你也别想太多了。一盘棋，两边都是阴谋家，就看谁更黑更能忍。”  
扬濯觉得后背快让汗给浸透了。他深呼吸了几次，忽然又想起什么，又问：“那姐姐和周医生，他们一直知道这个局吗？”  
“周医生是后来知道的。至于姐姐和你……”扬奕摇摇头，挺无奈似的拿起啤酒罐，晃一晃，也仰头喝了个干净，“我就在想，妈想保着我、利用你们，结果实际上脏事全跟我商量，你们都一无所知，无辜的很……这没道理嘛。”  
他一扬手，把啤酒罐扔进垃圾桶里，叮咚作响。  
“睡觉去喽。”少年抹了抹嘴，转身往门外走，又想起什么似的转过头，“对了，多和你的周医生相处一会吧。看一眼少一眼了。”

周医生和扬濯的最后一场对手戏，又是一次亲密戏。在香港的医院里，两人隔着玻璃看扬太太。医生说情况并不是很好，又说，她想见周先生。  
扬濯以为自己听错了。对于扬太太而言，周方亭算不了什么重要角色，他不知道她为什么要在这时候见他。但那医生确定了一遍，没错，太太要见周先生。  
周方亭说没事的，你在这等等就好。他摸了摸扬濯的头发，穿上防护服走进去。  
扬濯坐在外面等，等着等着，扬奕就坐过来。两人看着玻璃里面的那间房，扬太太靠在床上，一边说话，一边用她那种典型的微笑对着周医生。过了一会，扬奕开口了，他说：“我来是问你想要什么。”  
扬濯转过头，看了一眼这个过于成熟、过于冷静的少年，又转回去。他笑了：“那得看你能给我什么。”  
“我可不是在跟你做生意。”扬奕也笑，晃了晃手里半空的可乐罐，“哥，我没必要难为你，我图什么呢，扬家都是我的了。”  
扬濯想了片刻，缓缓道：“那我要庆溪山的祖宅。”  
他没想到的是少年完全没有犹豫。他说，没问题，然后仰起头，把那罐可乐喝光，出去扔掉了易拉罐。回来的时候他没坐下，直接拎起座位上的包，斜着背到肩上。他说：“扬宅本来就是你的。我不住在国内，要它也没什么用。”  
十六岁男孩说罢招招手，推开门走了：“你守着吧，我吃茶餐厅去。”

周方亭从重症监护室走出来的时候，应当是情绪复杂的。然而靳东并没用力去演这一段，反而是一如往常，弱化地去表现，出来的效果反倒更好。而下一场，就是两人最后的对手戏了——在酒店，扬濯直觉觉得慌张，觉得害怕，因此抱紧他，亲吻他，要他标记他。  
王凯演的相当投入。他感冒好的差不多了，只是吃了好几天的药和清粥小菜，吃得脸上没血色，仍然有点苍白。就是这种苍白，让靳东入戏之后更加怜爱至极——作为周方亭，他不能告诉扬濯，毒杀郑总这件事我要去为你、为扬家代罪了，如果你始终对此一无所知，那最好，如果你今后知道了，那么希望你仍然好好生活。  
扬濯清晰地捕捉了那股纤细的感觉，就像有某种东西正在消失，抓也抓不住。他把他抱紧，坐在他腰身上，亲吻他的脖颈。他说你标记我吧，你留下来吧。  
靳东始终睁着眼睛，看着正在自己身上动着腰的那个孩子，隔着底裤他能感觉到他勃发的情欲。然而男孩低垂的头，沿着发梢流淌的汗水，又让他加倍心疼。他想如果他真的是周方亭，如果这真的是他们最后一次亲近、最后一次见面，他会标记他吗？他会给他一个永久的标记，附带一个难以为继的未来吗？  
王凯忽然哀哀地叫了一声，睁开眼睛看他——在戏里，周方亭进了他的内腔，然而没有咬腺体，只算临时标记。靳东抱紧他，翻了个身，仍然以相连的姿势与他相拥。他吻着他的额头，听见男孩低声哭出来，他说：“别走。”  
那一瞬间靳东忽然分不清剧情和现实。一去不回的只不过是周方亭而已，而他杀青之后过不了多久，他们还会再见面。然而王凯哭的时候他还是觉得整颗心都沉下去了，沉进谷底，顺着溪流飘来荡去。男孩从他身上慢慢滑下去，仰躺在床上，掩着脸抽泣。  
周方亭起身，湿了一条热毛巾给男孩擦身。男孩眨眨眼，看着他，低声说：“你还是能给我留下一些东西的。”  
周医生柔柔问他：“什么东西？”  
扬濯突然笑了，把声音压得更低，他说：“一个孩子。”  
“别说傻话。”周方亭摸摸他的脸颊，亲吻他，“你还太年轻。”他当然明白进入坤泽的内腔，有很大几率会让坤泽怀孕，好在他有所准备。他去行李箱里翻了翻，端了一杯热水和一粒药过来，示意他吃掉。  
男孩撇过脸去。  
“我想留它。”扬濯低下头。他说的是那个尚未存在、也永远不会存在的生命。他说，“你至少让我留下一点关于你的东西吧。”  
“你才十八。”周方亭俯下身，看着他的眼睛，“而且你不是说，你还想继续上学吗？”  
男孩又哭了。他今天晚上哭了好多次，眼睛红通通的。他没再说话，接过药片吞了下去。  
“你已经留了，”周方亭关了灯，给他盖上被子，把他抱进怀里，他说，“这段时间的所有记忆都是我留给你的东西。”  
小男孩不哭了，把脸上半干的眼泪蹭在周方亭身上。他说：“等回大陆之后，咱们再去庆溪山看看吧，到了夏天，溪水里的睡莲就要开了。”

周方亭摸摸男孩的发旋。他看不到庆溪山的夏天了。但是他还是说，好的。

 

tbc.

 

简单解释一下：  
1.五年前的医生用药茶搞死了扬濯的父亲，郑奉明知道这件事但不知道细节（也就是说不知道药茶）。  
2.郑家一直用“胰岛素”控制扬太太。扬太太打算用扬濯坤泽的特质对付郑家，但是周医生不知情所以阻挠了，扬太太不得已给他戴了怀表。  
3.扬清透露了自己知道五年前的谋杀，被郑奉明灭口。扬太太病发，只能把计划告诉周医生。  
4.周医生和扬濯一起用药茶搞死了郑奉明，作为对扬家特别是对扬濯的保护，周医生去代罪。  
没了。我的逻辑已经烧糊了。


End file.
